


forever & ever more

by heatsoaked



Series: my draculove [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon Universe, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatsoaked/pseuds/heatsoaked
Summary: a study in blood and lust.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Series: my draculove [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577758
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	forever & ever more

changmin knows how he looks and he knows yunho knows. 

even the staff have started to notice and his manager has taken to sending meals up to his hotel room and then pretending he didn't.

and changmin eats the meals, eats whatever is put in front of him and the part of him that doesn't hunger for something worse, enjoys what he eats. but he never feels full and the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach stays; makes him short-tempered and irritable. 

after two months his skin takes on a sallow tint that the make-up artists manage to hide. 

after three the veins in his hands, arms and throat stand out blueish-black against his increasingly pale skin. his mouth is dry constantly and no amount of water can help him. they cut his hair because it's become brittle and dry. he loses weight and lies awake at night, listening to the increasingly frantic sound of his own heartbeat. 

yunho is always, irritatingly, _there_. his warm hands against changmin's cold ones, his eyes round and worried. 

always concerned, always offering.

and every time changmin declines with a short, "i'm fine, hyung." 

+

he's not. 

they're in japan and changmin is dying. 

he walks through the crowded tokyo streets, a cap pulled low over his forehead and mask pulled high over his mouth and nose. his jaw, gums and stomach are aching with hunger; a physical and mental ache that's making his vision swim. 

the only reason he's out here is that yunho's asleep in their shared room and there's only so much self-control changmin has left. there is no way he's trusting himself to be alone with yunho right now. it's one thing that he's offered himself to changmin, but attacking him while he's asleep and vulnerable – still trusting changmin enough to fall asleep with him present – that's a line changmin can't cross.

that's not something he'll let himself ruin. yunho's trust is all he has in some ways. 

a rat scurries past him into the dark mouth of an alley and his fingers twitch instinctively. 

dignity be damned. 

+

on a night like any other changmin steps out of the on-suite bathroom of his hotel room to find yunho sitting on the edge of his bed.

he's dressed simply in a loose white t-shirt and black adidas shorts. his face is flushed a pale shade of pink and his hair damp and dark, curling over his forehead and ears. changmin can see droplets of water slip along his neck and down the back of his shirt and the desire that floods him in response goes beyond hunger.

"what are you doing here?"

yunho's hands twist guiltily in his lap as he replies, "i was worried."

it's not the first time changmin's heard this in the last couple of months. he's always been on the thin side, but he can feel yunho's gaze catching on the shadows of his ribs poking through his skin, normally hidden by muscle and what little fat changmin allows himself to have.

"you need to... eat," yunho blurts out, cutting to the chase. it's not the word people usually use in relation to what creatures like changmin do. the word _feed_ is more common but it seems yunho can't bring himself to phrase it like that and changmin doesn't blame him. it's a dehumanising word. 

"you don't have to do this," changmin says. "i'm fine." 

the annoyed huff he gets in response to that tells him yunho's sick and tired of hearing that. 

"if you _die_ ," he grits out as if the words are costing him a physical effort, "because you're too fucking noble to do this then i will kill you."

jaw aching and hands trembling with hunger changmin says, "you don't _understand_. i could just go out and get what i need from anyone—no one would have to know, it wouldn't matter and we could just move on. i haven't—i haven't done anything because you asked me not to—"

"and it's _killing_ you," yunho interrupts, his voice rising. 

"you've done enough," changmin forces out, "hyung, _please_."

but yunho's face is set. "i haven't," he whispers, "i haven't—i didn't do anything to stop this—" he gestures at changmin, "from happening." 

"it happened in the army," changmin argues, "you couldn't have done anything. this isn't your fault." 

the fact that yunho isn't backing down from this isn't all that surprising. backing down from things isn't really something yunho does. he talks about changmin being _noble_ as if he isn't the noblest, most pure-hearted person changmin's ever met. changmin isn't noble; he wants yunho – all of him, his love, loyalty, trust and blood – and just idea of having all of it, all of _him_ , makes him dizzy with a desire that blurs the lines between love and hunger.

changmin isn't noble and the fact that he gives in to his heart and the ache in his stomach isn't all that surprising either. 

he moves forward with careful, deliberate steps. 

yunho watches him approach, still but unafraid, his chin tilted up at an angle that makes him look defiant. 

the last line has been crossed so changmin feels no shame when he settles on the bed, leaning against the headboard with his legs splayed comfortably. his tone is confident when he says, "come on then," and gestures yunho over. 

hesitating only briefly, yunho clambers across the pristine white sheets and then, flushing slightly, settles in changmin's lap. his shorts ride up his thighs as he makes himself comfortable and the last fading remnants of changmin's self-control are focused on keeping his hands to himself, at least for now. with a relieved hiss changmin lets his fangs push through and yunho makes a muted sound somewhere between a whimper and a gasp. 

"what do i—do," he says, gaze fixed on changmin's mouth. 

changmin's hands find yunho's, still folded tidily in his lap and lifts his right forearm up to eye-level. in the pale light spilling into the room from the bathroom his skin looks pale and paper-thin, the veins in his wrist shining blue. 

a surprised cry wrenches itself out of yunho's throat when changmin sinks his teeth into his arm without warning. 

blood floods changmin's mouth and the hand not gripping yunho's arm snakes around his waist, yanking him closer until almost every inch of them is pressed together. all the senses in his mind and body – until now dulled by near starvation – come back all at once, razor-sharp.

above him, yunho is twisting and shifting in contradictory little movements as if he can't decide if he wants to get closer or pull away.

abortive little gasps and whimpers are falling freely from his parted lips and even as the sheer bliss of what's happening – of the hot, coppery taste flooding his mouth – threatens to overwhelm him changmin manages to keep his eyes open, gaze trained steadily on the sight currently writhing helplessly in his lap. he can feel yunho's heartbeat thundering in his own veins.

then, with some effort, changmin pulls away, light-headed and sated. 

yunho slumps against him, gasping for air and rocking his hips against changmin's thigh. 

"what do you want?" changmin says, blood dripping down his chin. "tell me, hyung, come on—tell me." 

with his pupils blown black and his cheeks flushed scarlet yunho stutters, "i—please, i don't know... i don't know—i want— _ah_ , please—"

changmin lets go of yunho's arm, which drops limply onto his shoulder and slips a hand between them, palming yunho's cock roughly through his shorts. yunho's mouth goes slack in a helpless whine and changmin – his suspicions as to what yunho wants now confirmed – tightens his hold on his waist and topples them over so yunho is lying flat on his back. 

the bite wounds heal fast so there's no hesitation when changmin situates himself on top of yunho and lets his fangs sink into his throat.

yunho shudders and arches underneath him, trembling hands reaching up to wrap around changmin's bare shoulders. 

he drinks his fill – delighting in the buzz in his veins and every involuntary sound that he wrings out of yunho – and then presses a chaste, almost apologetic kiss to yunho's mouth, smearing yunho's own blood over his mouth and cheek. 

"it's okay," changmin murmurs while trailing gentle, open-mouthed kisses along the line of yunho's throat, "i've got you." 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is just a bloodier, more dramatic version of: 
> 
> yunho: (◕ᴗ◕✿)  
> changmin: i want to EAT him
> 
> btw the title is from [this song](https://youtu.be/dDKiENKWlGc)!


End file.
